Epitaxis, otherwise known as nosebleed, is a common occurrence that typically responds to home treatment. Some cases, however, do not respond and a significant number of patients require emergency room treatment. In severe cases, hospital admittance and time in intensive care are necessary. Several methods of treatment have evolved for treatment of epistaxis: 1) gauze packing, 2) balloon and 3) desiccated sponge packs. Each strategy has strengths, but also weaknesses. Gauze packing decreases blood oxygen levels and is extremely painful, requiring administration of narcotics. Nasal balloons resist conformation to the intricacies of the nasal cavity. Desiccated sponges are solid and immalleable during insertion, often damaging the nasal mucosa. RBDC proposes to develop and test the Nasal Contour Pack (C-Pack). The C-Pack has a soft PVC tube base for easy insertion and removal with two thin, soft plastic bags mounted on top of the tube. Once inserted, the bags can be inflated to create sufficient pressure to stop the bleed. The soft bags will work into the various crevices, create even pressure, will insert easily, can be deflated for easy removal. It will be much less painful, will not require narcotics, and have a channel to provide supplemental oxygen. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Epistaxis remains one of the most common acute ENT disorders resulting in hospital admissions. Approximately 5-10% of the population experience an episode of active nasal bleed each year. Approximately 10% of these patients visit a physician and one in 10 will require hospitalization. A device that imposes none of the disadvantages of current technology, that can be inserted in an exact and simple manner, is effective as initial intervention and that could be produced at no greater expense than existing devices, would find a prominent place within the market.